


Amen

by ThereIsOnlyZuul (Addiea)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addiea/pseuds/ThereIsOnlyZuul
Summary: Wanda isn't dealing with the death of her brother very well.





	Amen

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. Characters are not. Will possibly add chapters to this.

_I’m lost, I believe I will be found_

_In the silence of my nights_

_I can hear a distant voice_

_Someone out there is calling my name_

“Amen” Enigma

 

The man above her thrust forcefully once more into her small body with a grunt before his sweaty body fell on her. Wanda didn’t care. She and Pietro had sold their bodies before Hydra just to be able to eat; this was no different…. except it was.

Pietro was no longer with her.

She was alone.

It had been seven months since she buried her brother. The Avengers had brought them both to New York; one to live and one to be buried in the ground.

The thought almost made her cry.

Instead, she looked out of the window while her customer caught his breath. He had ten minutes left before Carl would kick him out and then bring her the next customer in a half-hour. She told The Avengers she was going for a walk after the funeral, which was true, she just didn’t stop walking. Before she knew it, she was in a shady part of town with a man who offered her twenty dollars to fuck her.

Then she met Carl.

He promised to take care of her in exchange for her working for him. She accepted. She didn’t have the will to fight anymore….to live. Sometimes she dreamed of her brother and his smile. Other nights he frowned at her asking what she was doing. Those nights were the hardest, especially when Carl would beat her for crying:

“ _They don’t want no crying bitch unless they make you cry! You hear me you little bitch?! Knock off the fucking waterworks or you won’t be **able** to cry!”_

The first month was the hardest; her arms were never un-bruised.

The timer went off and the sweaty man got off of her and began to dress. She lay there staring out of the window, letting her mind drift. She wondered what it would have been like if both of them had survived. A knocking at the door followed by a muffled “Dr. Santi?” caused the man to bellow out “Hold your damn horses and let me dress!”

It was enough to pull Wanda out of her wonderful daydream.

She would have to shower quickly…. Carl didn’t want his whores to be dirty in between customers…it was bad for business.

Suddenly, the door burst into splinters and a man dressed in red walked through the door. “What’s up doc? I have always wanted to say that!” he said cheerily before shooting the man in the head. He then strode over to the bed and lay down beside Wanda.

“Ahh….a comfortable bed, a beautiful woman, and a dead man at my feet. What more could a guy want? Oh! A beer! Beer would be awesome!” he chattered on.

Wanda had not moved or made a sound.

“You know baby girl, some really powerful and worried people are looking for you.” the man said seriously. This finally caused Wanda to turn her head to look at him. “Just say the word baby girl, just say it, and they’ll be here in no time flat.”

He sounded as if he were begging.

She looked at the ceiling. What would her brother want for the-her? How could she go back? What did she have to go back to? She closed her eyes and tears leaked from the corners. She felt a hand close around her hand and gently squeeze as the man in red offered her his silent support.

“I want-“she began and her breath hitched as she held in a sob. “I want to go home. Please. Please take me home.” and she cried.

The man in red got up, pulled out a cellphone and started texting. “They’ll be here soon. Go get cleaned up. I’ll wait here for you.” he said pulling her up and pushing her towards the bathroom. She showered, pulled on some clothes, and braided her wet hair. Taking a deep breath, she made her way out of the bathroom to see Clint and Steve waiting for her.

She had expected to see scorn in their eyes; she was not prepared to see relief so visible on their faces.

“I’m-“she never finished as Clint rushed over to her and scooped her up in a bear hug. “Don’t. Don’t apologize. There’s nothing to be sorry for. We’re just relieved you’re alive.” he said as he held her close, Steve holding her shoulder in comfort and solidarity. She could hear a squeal and excited clapping as the man in red happily burst out “I just LOVE happy endings!” loudly. A smile tugged at Steve’s lips as he tried to hold a stern face with the man in red. “Is there anything here you want to take with you?” he asked her. She shook her head, she had nothing left. “Then let’s get out of here.” Steve said and began pushing her and Clint out of the door.

“HEY! Who the FUCK are you and where do you think you're going with my property?!” came an angry shout as they made their way to the car. There was a shot and a yelled out “YES! Two for two! Remind me to never get married or at least never cheat on my wife…. or would it be wives?”

“Steve.” Clint said while putting Wanda in the backseat.

“It just feels…. wrong to have him going about killing people.” Steve said standing near the driver’s door.

“We owe him and we’re not getting involved in his business.” Clint said tersely wanting to get out of there and back to the compound before Wanda got spooked. He would rather have had a Quinjet, but they would have to do with the car Stark lent them. Tony had practically shoved them out of the door when Deadpool texted Steve that he had found Wanda at a rundown hotel not too far from the compound. Steve nodded and slid into the driver’s seat. Soon they were heading to the Avenger’s compound and for the first time in months, Wanda felt warm. She didn’t know what awaited her, didn’t know how the others would react to her having prostituted herself out….for now she was warm.

 


End file.
